Goblin Satan
At the very edges of the known universe, a great war has been fought to determine the future of a mostly unknown region known as Goblin Space. '''Within this satellite galaxy, 99.69% of the entire universal goblin population has become locked inside of a seemingly endless conflict known as '''The Goblin Civil War. Two factions fight for control over this relatively small patch of interstellar cancer; the barf-green, borderline retarded liberal gremlins who lurk within the House of Lime '''and the glorious, yellow, citrus paladins of the '''House of Lemon. '''The latter are led by '''Die Sauere's greatest champion, and arguably the most powerful goblin to ever live, Goblin Satan. ''' While the origins of Goblin Satan are mostly shrouded in mystery, a few facts are certain. He came to inherit his place in goblin society after dueling his master, Goblin Lucifer, in an arena somewhere inside '''Goblin Hell. It was said that as the two dueled for hours and hours, so much sour fluid had flooded the arena that it literally began to corrode the structure around them. The audience apparently had to clear out several times, but not just because of the concern over the structural integrity of the arena. Watching the duel for too long in one session apparently would give the unfortunate audience members a horrible taste in their mouths; a sourness so sour that it would take them several hours to get rid of the taste with soap and water. The duel ended with Goblin Satan victorious, having shoved both of his hook-axes between Goblin Lucifer's eyes, finishing him off. Because of all the sour energy that had been given off in that arena, not only was Goblin Satan able to inherit Goblin Lucifer's place, but Die Sauere himself arrived to speak with him. It was on that day that the most sour thing of all time told Goblin Satan he was worthy of being his champion and that he was destined to lead the Lemons to victory in the civil war and finally bring peace to the Goblin race. Over the course of several years, Goblin Satan's campaigns have allowed the House of Lemon to turn the tide in their favor during the civil war. The House of Lime, though they remain undefeated, have been cast out into the outer rim where they continue to put up a desperate last stand against the relentless lemon goblin forces. Personality Goblin Satan is a very intimidating Goblin, with many decades of combat experience under his belt. His horrifying, grotesque appearance serves to keep both his enemies and supporters in a constant state of unease around him, which serves to keep his own men in check as well as make his rivals piss themselves in terror. He is obsessed with his past achievements and is very full of himself. His personal bodyguards, Die Sauere's Citrus Servants, have been told so many times about just how great he is that his achievements have literally been branded into their ethereal minds. He is so utterly convinced that nothing can defeat him that he often gets into the middle of battle with enemy forces on his own. Often, he is in fact able to dispatch them with ease, though there have been some incidents where Die Sauere did in fact save his life. If anyone even dares mention those instances around him, he proceeds to brutally murder them with his bare hands without even giving a second thought, often while crying out his infamous "Goblin Satan Screech." Abilities Great Strength '- Goblin Satan is known for his immense physical strength, and is capable of sending even the biggest of Hobgoblins flying across a room with a single punch. This strength likely comes from his many battles as well as the magical augmentations given to him by Die Sauere. '''Acidic Abilities '- His very being is corrosive and acidic, which is often advantageous for him in the midst of battle. His opponents dare not come near him lest they harm themselves by coming into contact with his toxic flesh, or being melted into a puddle by his projectile vomit. 'Goblin Meme Madjick '- Though he usually prefers using his might to solve his problems, he will not shy away from resorting to the ancient art of Goblin Meme Madjick to defeat his enemies. '''Weapons Proficiency - Having been a warrior for most of his life, Goblin Satan is skilled and experienced with all sorts of weapons, though he mainly prefers his hook axes and bare fists in combat. He is, however, skilled enough that he could make a bent plastic straw into deadly weapon.